Czemu miałbym wejść ci w drogę?
by Mongruad
Summary: Bellatriks nie może się doczekać, aż zacznie działać w szeregach Śmierciożerców. Rudolf z determinacją usiłuje ją przekonać, że Voldemort nie jest jedynym mężczyzną godnym jej uwagi.


**Tekst został napisany w ramach akcji "Na tropie miłości", która odbyła się na Forum Mirriel. Moje prompty to: wir nieporozumień, nieprzeczytany list i podsłuchana rozmowa.**

* * *

 **1**

\- Powiedz mi, młoda damo, kiedy przedstawisz nam swojego narzeczonego?  
Bellatriks, wyrwana z zamyślenia przez pytanie prababki Cassiopeii, zamrugała powoli i oderwała wzrok od tapety z pozłacanymi liśćmi akantu. Pozostali Blackowie zamilkli. Przez chwilę w salonie szarym od wciąż gęstniejącego dymu słychać było tylko stłumione szepty portretów i pykanie cygara Cygnusa.  
\- Nie przedstawię - wycedziła Bellatriks. Rozciągnęła usta do uśmiechu, chcąc złagodzić wrażenie wywołane przez ostry ton uprzejmą miną, jednak zamiast tego jej twarz wykrzywił szyderczy grymas.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie znaczy, że zadajesz się z... - Walburga zawiesiła głos i zmarszczyła nos, jakby nagle poczuła coś obrzydliwego. - Kimś nieodpowiednim - dokończyła z wymownym machnięciem ręki. Inwektywy jak szlamy i zdrajcy krwi tym razem nie zostały wypowiedziane, choć nad wiekowym stolikiem do kawy padały już dużo gorsze epitety.  
Bellatriks uniosła swoją filiżankę, udając bardzo zajętą piciem gorzkiej herbaty. Wahała się między podziwianiem swojego odbicia w płynnej tafli a obserwowaniem zebranych Blacków.  
\- Co za bzdury, siostro. Tylko spójrz na naszą Bellę. Tak urodziwa czarownica nigdy nie będzie cierpieć na brak amantów, jak zapewne możesz sobie tylko wyobrazić.  
Bellatriks radośnie wyczekiwała wybuchu obrażonej Cassiopeii, dla której staropanieństwo było wieczną bolączką i źródłem rozterek. Twarz kobiety przybrała nieelegancki odcień purpury, który zwiastował paskudną awanturę. Jednak zanim do tego doszło Druella zwróciła się do swojej najstarszej córki:  
\- Kochanie, na pewno masz już na oku kawalera z odpowiedniej rodziny - zaczęła łagodnie czarownica. - Nie widzę powodu, żebyś nie zaspokoiła naszej ciekawości - skończyła z naciskiem.  
\- Ciekawości? - syknęła Bellatriks. Wielokrotnie wypowiadała się na temat polityki, pytała o turnieje pojedynkowe organizowane za ich życia tylko po to, by na końcu zostać cofniętą do tematów jak chęć posiadania najmodniejszej sukni albo najprzystojniejszego młodzieńca na jej roku. - Czyżby członkowie wielce szlachetnego rodu Blacków nie mieli na starość nic innego do roboty niż plotkowanie? - Widziała kątem oka, jak Syriusz ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.  
\- Bellatriks - powiedział Cygnus z naganą.  
Nie przerwała.  
\- Moglibyście tyle zrobić w tym czasie! Życzycie sobie kawalera z dobrej rodziny, tak? Nie jakąś szlamę ani nie mieszańca, dokładnie to miałaś na myśli, ciociu Walburgo, prawda? Zamiast jednak coś zrobić w tym kierunku wymagacie, żebym i ja zdecydowała się gnić wśród blaknących gobelinów, na spółkę z jakąś rozmemłaną wymówką czarodzieja, psiocząc na robactwo mnożące się tuż za oknem! - Dłonią, w której wciąż trzymała filiżankę, machnęła gwałtownie w stronę widocznej przez rozchylone zasłony ulicy i herbata rozlała się na dywan.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym tyle razy... - powiedział ze znużeniem Cygnus.  
Porcelana zabrzęczała głośno, gdy Bellatriks z impetem odstawiła filiżankę na spodek.  
\- Nie! - oświadczyła głośno Bellatriks i zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, prawie wywracając krzesło. - Nie zobaczycie mnie przypiętej do boku żadnego 'kawalera'!  
Syriusz nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać wyrywającego się z gardła rechotu.

 **2**

W Hogwarcie Bellatriks miała w zwyczaju spędzać czas posiłków z nosem w Proroku, nie patrząc, co wciskała do ust, ani nie przysłuchując się toczącym się wokół dyskusjom. Gdy tylko skończyła jeść, zwijała gazetę w rulon i majestatycznym krokiem opuszczała Wielką Salę, by kontynuować przeglądanie najnowszych wiadomości bez towarzystwa.  
Zwykle nikt jej nie zatrzymywał.  
\- Bellatriks! Myślisz, że Larson zdoła przekonać Wizengamot do uchwalenia prawa do posiadania terytorium dla centaurów?  
Przeszła jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu, zanim się w końcu zatrzymała. Nie odwróciła głowy, by zobaczyć, kto ją zaczepił.  
Rudolf Lestrange szybko ją dogonił. Określenie „nijaki" jako pierwsze nasuwało jej się na myśl. Rozpoznała go nie dlatego, że zdołał się wyróżnić od kiedy zaczął Hogwart, a ponieważ jej matka od zawsze utrzymywała, że wielkie nazwiska trzeba znać.  
\- Nie - odparła krótko. Wyminęła go, nie oszczędzając mu ani jednego spojrzenia więcej.  
\- Ma małe szanse na sukces, ale myślę, że też nie o to mu chodzi - mówił Rudolf, podążając za Bellatriks. - Jego wystąpienia zawsze zgrywają się z tymi Watersa i wcale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby współpracowali w celu zaostrzenia praw dotyczących kreatur.  
Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, nie rozważając jego słów i pragnąc tylko, by dwa lata młodszy czarodziej już odpuścił.  
\- Myślałem, że się interesujesz polityką.  
\- I skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć? - Zwęziła podejrzliwie oczy.  
Rudolf uśmiechnął się szerzej, wyraźnie zadowolony, że wywołał wreszcie reakcję i pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem:  
\- Zawsze studiujesz Proroka i na pewno nie spędzałabyś tyle czasu nad kolumną towarzyską.  
Uniosła brwi.  
\- Nie masz na kogo się gapić, Lestrange? Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że mnie śledzisz?  
Rudolf otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i zaczerwienił się wyraźnie. Zbliżył się o krok i uniósł ręce, jakby gesty miały mu pomóc i zastąpić słowa, które nie chciały przyjść.  
\- C-co? - wydusił. - Nie zrobiłem przecież nic... - urwał i odchrząknął, szybko odzyskując rezon. - Myślałem, że może zechcesz porozmawiać o najnowszych reformach.  
\- Nie wiem, jak doszedłeś do wniosku, że mogłabym chcieć spędzić z tobą czas, Lestrange. Spieszę się.

 **3**

Bellatriks pochylała się nad podręcznikiem do transfiguracji, bezskutecznie usiłując zrozumieć materiał wymagany na najbliższe zajęcia. Luźno rozpuszczone włosy zasłaniały jej twarz i opadały na otwartą księgę, zakrywając niektóre litery. Niewiele jej brakowało, by zasnąć, gdy na stolik padł cień i ktoś z szurnięciem odsunął krzesło naprzeciwko.  
\- Mogę się dosiąść? - zapytał Rudolf z uśmiechem, gdy Bellatriks uniosła wreszcie głowę. Do tego czasu zajął już miejsce.  
\- Nie, wstań. - Nie odzywała się tak długo, że zaczęła mówić z chrypą. - Nie widzę, żebyś przyniósł ze sobą książki, Lestrange. - I niech ją szlak, jeśli zamierzała pozwolić mu się na nią głupio gapić, jakby była jakimś eksponatem.  
\- Dopiero je wezmę - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Uśmiech wciąż widniał na jego twarzy mimo opryskliwości Ślizgonki. - Słyszałem, że byłaś na spotkaniu?  
Bellatriks rozejrzała się dyskretnie, ale żaden z przebywających w bibliotece uczniów nie znajdował się na tyle blisko, by ich podsłuchać i wątpiła, by ktoś zdołał się ukryć za najbliższym regałem. Gruba warstwa kurzu pokrywająca tomy traktujące o wojnach goblinach, rebeliach olbrzymów i atakach trolli potrafiła zdumiewająco szybko wywołać napad kichania.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa - odpowiedziała cierpko, nie chcąc się dzielić szczegółami. Słowa „Możemy wiele zdziałać z pomocą czarownicy tak zdolnej jak ty" wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jej myślach, od wielu dni rozjaśniając ponury nastrój i pozwalając zapomnieć o podejrzliwych spojrzeniach Śmierciożerców.  
\- Wiem, że nie możesz dyskutować o tym z niesprawdzonymi ludźmi, ale ja zostałem już dopuszczony - szepnął, pochylając się nad stołem. - Jestem tylko ciekaw twoich wrażeń.  
W odpowiedzi odchyliła się dalej na krześle, nagle zła. Oczywiście, Lestrange musiał mieć łatwiej. Młodszy i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek charakterystycznych rysów zdołał w młodszym wieku wślizgnąć się w szeregi, między którymi pragnęła znaleźć się od dawna.  
Choć Czarny Pan nie wydawał się wątpić w jej bezwzględność, jego poplecznicy nie kryli braku wiary.  
\- Tak? I jak się tam znalazłeś?  
\- Rabastan mnie zaprowadził - odpowiedział. - Wiesz, mój starszy brat.  
\- Wiem, - wycedziła - o kim mówisz.  
\- I znów cię rozzłościłem. Jak?  
Jak?, chciała powtórzyć drwiąco i przekląć go za to, że wciąż patrzył na nią, jakby samo jej towarzystwo było błogosławieństwem, podczas gdy w jej wnętrzu coś nieprzyjemnie się skręcało. Oparła łokcie na blacie i pochyliła się w jego stronę, aż w brzuch wbiła jej się krawędź stołu. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry i mogła zobaczyć piegi na jego nosie, kilka kropek zieleni wyróżniających się na niebieskich tęczówkach, drobne pęknięcie na dolnej wardze.  
\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć? - zapytała powoli.  
Odetchnął głęboko, mogła zobaczyć jak jego nozdrza drgają, a źrenice rozszerzają się - może przez duszącą woń jej perfum, a może nagłą bliskość.  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze - odpowiedziała z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, który natychmiast przyciągnął spojrzenie Rudolfa do jej wąskich warg. Wyciągnęła szyję jeszcze dalej tak, że mogła mu szeptać bezpośrednio do ucha. Skóra szyi owiana jej oddechem natychmiast pokryła się gęsią skórką. - Prawda jest taka - zaczęła powoli, a Rudolf przekrzywił lekko głowę; może dlatego, że łaskotała go włosami, a może, by lepiej słyszeć, bo już nie mogli się znaleźć bliżej bez usuwania stolika spomiędzy ich ciał. - …że cruciatus wyda ci się pieszczotą po tym, jak cię potraktuję, jeśli nie przestaniesz mi wchodzić w drogę.  
Cofnęła się na swoje miejsce tak, że mogła zobaczyć twarz Rudolfa.  
\- Nie miałeś iść szukać książek?  
\- Miałem - potwierdził z kiwnięciem głowy.  
Nie wstał jednak od razu, przez dłuższą chwilę milcząco utrzymując z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Bellatriks żałowała, że nie opanowała sztuki legilimencji, ponieważ nie potrafiła wyczytać żadnej emocji z jego pociemniałych oczu.  
Chciała zobaczyć w nich strach.

 **4**

Niecierpliwie wyczekiwała końca swojego ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie. Każdy kolejny dzień za murami wydawał się trwać dłużej niż poprzedni. Zieleń wykwitająca z rozmokłej ziemi, choć świadczyła o upływie czasu, działała jej na nerwy. Surowa pora wciąż się nie skończyła dla Bellatriks.  
Wracała do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu długo po ciszy nocnej, gdy usłyszała przytłumiony głos. Przystanęła, przekrzywiając głowę, zaciekawiona.  
Rozmowa odbywała się na tyle daleko, że nie mogła rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. Dwójka mężczyzn, oceniła, ale nie nauczycieli. Skręciła w najbliższy korytarz, zamiast pójść prosto, jak wcześniej zamierzała zrobić i dźwięki przybrały na sile.  
-...Black.  
\- Potrzebuję tylko cierpliwości - mówił drugi młodzieniec. Lestrange, rozpoznała Bellatriks i zmarszczyła brwi. Kolejne słowa zostały zagłuszone przez odległy łomot; Irytek musiał coś wywrócić piętro wyżej. - ...pokazać jej, że...  
Chcesz się mścić?, pomyślała Bellatriks. Zacisnęła palce na ukrytej w rękawie różdżce tylko po to, by szybko je rozluźnić i pogładzić czule drewno wyślizgane od częstego użycia.  
Dotarł do niej śmiech, który słyszała wielokrotnie przez lata. Powinna się domyślić, że Lestrange knuł razem z Rosierem. Głośny, wiecznie rozradowany i skupiający na sobie uwagę czarodziej stanowił przeciwieństwo swojego przyjaciela i irytował ją równie mocno, jeśli nie bardziej niż on.  
\- Ta jędza jest na dobrej drodze do zmienienia się w bazyliszka przy sposobie, w jaki na ciebie patrzy, więc lepiej odważ się, zanim zmieni cię w kamień!  
\- Zaproszę ją, masz rację.  
Nie potrzebowała słyszeć więcej.

 **5**

Opuściła salę do eliksirów jako jedna z ostatnich, sfrustrowana nieudanym warzeniem. Czuła na skórze tłusty film od oparów wypełniających salę i nie mogła się doczekać chwili, kiedy będzie mogła wejść pod prysznic. Gdy poczuła, jak ktoś ciągnie ją za rękaw, od razu spiorunowała wzrokiem śmiałka.  
\- Przepraszam, ale... - wydusił uczeń niższego roku, który ją zaczepił, kuląc się pod jej spojrzeniem. - Zostałem poproszony, żeby ci to przekazać.  
Na otwartej dłoni trzymał zwinięty i zabezpieczony pergamin.  
\- Od kogo to? - zapytała chłodno.  
\- Rudolfa Lestrange'a.  
Zmusiła się, by wziąć świstek od posłańca. Pergamin pogiął się i pokruszył, tak ciasno go chwyciła. Czuła jak pieczęć nie chce dać się zgnieść w jej dłoni, choć powoli topiący się od ciepła wosk na brzegach ustępował.  
\- Dostarczone - powiedziała miękko.  
Posłaniec pokiwał energicznie głową i uciekł jak najszybciej. Bellatriks poczekała, aż zniknął za zakrętem, po czym wyszarpnęła różdżkę z rękawa i wyrzuciła list w powietrze. Stanął w płomieniach i spopielił się aż po ostatni skrawek jeszcze zanim zaczął opadać.

 **6**

Upewniła się, że naszyjnik z pereł jest dobrze zapięty i ostatni raz poprawiła fryzurę.  
\- Umówiłaś się z kimś?  
Bellatriks posłała swojemu odbiciu usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech i poszukała w lustrze oczu Ślizgonki, z którą dzieliła dormitorium. Wspólna przestrzeń nie zapewniała nawet w połowie prywatności, jakiej by chciała.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć - odparła.  
Ubolewała nad faktem, że wyjścia do Hogsmeade były jedyną okazją na wyrwanie się z zamku. Nie zamierzała jej zmarnować na przesiadywanie w kawiarni ani sączenie piwa kremowego w Trzech Miotłach. Dlatego, przechodząc obok najpopularniejszych miejsc w miasteczku, nie czuła chęci dołączenia do żadnej z mijanych grup.  
Dostrzegła znajomą figurę na rogu Świńskiego Łba. Lestrange zdawał się na kogoś czekać, rozpromienił się jednak, gdy tylko ją zobaczył i Bellatriks posłała mu lekko drwiący uśmiech. Jego radość zgasła, gdy minęła go bez słowa, czego nie miała już okazji zobaczyć. List, przemknęło jej przez myśl.  
Skręciła w boczną uliczkę, gdzie mogła aportować się, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Ledwo znalazła się w cieniu budynku, zawirowała i zniknęła z trzaskiem, by w niemal tej samej chwili pojawić się na polnej drodze.  
Nie zwracała uwagi na pył coraz gęściej oblepiający jej buty z każdym nieostrożnym krokiem ani na drobne listki i gałązki przyczepiające się do jej peleryny, gdy za bardzo się zbliżała porastających pobocze krzaków.  
Odwiedzaną przez Bellatriks posiadłość otaczał niski płot z drewnianych sztafet, które dawno już poszarzały ze starości. Liczne kawałki drewna już odpadły, inne znajdowały się na skraju odłamania się. Furtka mało nie wypadła z zawiasów, skrzypiąc przeraźliwie i chybocząc się, gdy otworzyła ją bez szczególnej delikatności i weszła na podwórko pokryte nierównomiernie rozłożonymi plackami trawy. Drzewa pochylały się do budynku, a nigdy nieprzycinane gałęzie przyciskały się do okien, jakby i one chciały znaleźć się w środku.  
Nie zapukała do drzwi. Sama zaprosiła się do środka i pewnym krokiem przeszła przez zakurzony korytarz, aż dotarła do większego, jaśniejszego pomieszczenia.  
Zatrzymała się w progu, kłaniając się w pas.  
\- Mój panie - powiedziała z szacunkiem, zwracając na siebie uwagę.  
Siedzący wokół stołu Śmierciożercy natychmiast odwrócili się w jej stronę, marszcząc na nią brwi z podejrzeniem, nie chwytając jednak za różdżki. Voldemort spojrzał na nią jako ostatni.  
\- Bellatriks - powiedział powoli i kobietę przeszedł dreszcz na dźwięk jej imienia padającego z tych ust. - Czy stało się coś?  
Pokręciła głową, nie odrywając od niego wzroku i nie mogąc powstrzymać adorującego uśmiechu od pojawienia się na jej twarzy.  
\- Nie, mój panie. - Wyprostowała się, wygładzając przy tym szaty. - Przyszłam z nadzieją, że będę mogła się przydać... przy pierwszej okazji...  
Voldemort pozostał nieporuszony, obojętny. Słuchając jej z uwagą.  
\- Nie wezwałem cię - stwierdził bez emocji.  
\- Przyszłam z własnej inicjatywy - zaczęła Bellatriks i chciała kontynuować, ale Voldemort przerwał jej machnięciem ręki.  
\- Twierdziłaś, że chcesz przysłużyć się sprawie, tak, Bella?  
Pokiwała niemo i czarnoksiężnik mówił dalej:  
\- Przybyłaś tu jednak dzisiaj, nie oferując ani skrawka przydatnej informacji, nie przynosząc ze sobą artefaktu, księgi czy mapy, przerywając za to trwające spotkanie, by... - Rozejrzał się wokół. - Właściwie, by co zaoferować? Swoją obecność?  
\- Panie...  
Przerwał jej po raz kolejny.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy, Bellatriks, i pamiętam dobrze, co ci powiedziałem. Przypomnę ci jednak, skoro twoja pamięć zawodzi jak dzisiaj dowiodłaś. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Masz czekać aż ukończysz Hogwart. Nie stanowisz dla mnie żadnego pożytku, dopóki tak się nie stanie.  
Pokłoniła się jeszcze raz, szepcząc pokornie „rozumiem, panie".  
\- Co może zrobić kobieta w naszych szeregach? - zapytał z cichą drwiną jeden z obecnych. Odpowiedziało mu kilka pomruków i jedno prychnięcie, jakby sama myśl, że Bellatriks mogłaby mieć znaczący wkład w ich walkę była absurdalna. Spiorunowała ich wzrokiem.  
Voldemort rzucił tylko:  
\- Wracaj do siebie, Bellatriks.  
Posłusznie odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia z ciemnym rumieńcem upokorzenia na twarzy. Zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała gwizd. Bardzo powoli odwróciła się w stronę ciasnej kuchni, klitki wyłożonej dawniej białymi kafelkami i wypełnionej dawno niemytym sprzętem. Niepozorny czarodziej zajmował chybotliwe krzesło niczym kolejne zaniedbane akcesorium, żując kanapkę.  
Nie była w stanie odejść i zamiast tkwić w miejscu, weszła do środka. Nie mogła tego znieść. Nie ich podejścia, nie obleśnego spojrzenia kogoś, kto opuszczał spotkanie, z którego ją wyproszono.  
\- Co tutaj robisz, śliczna? - zapytał z pełnymi ustami, gapiąc się na nią bez śladu zakłopotania.  
Poczekała aż jego spojrzenie wędrujące aż od jej stóp, przez biodra i piersi, zatrzymując się dłużej na przyozdobionym perłami dekolcie, dotarło wreszcie do twarzy i z całej siły kopnęła go w piszczel, wbijając obcas w ciało i przekręcając nim mściwie.  
Czarodziej zawył z bólu i prawie spadł z krzesła, pochylając się gwałtownie, by chwycić zaatakowane miejsce.  
\- A co tu robi taki szczurek jak ty? - wyszeptała zjadliwie.

 **7**

Dwa lata po zakończeniu magicznej edukacji Bellatriks uczestniczyła w niemal każdym spotkaniu Śmierciożerców, zyskawszy wcześniej przychylność Czarnego Pana. Do czasu, gdy Rudolf stał się stałym gościem w ich kwaterach, prawie zapomniała o jego istnieniu.  
Nie przestał o niej myśleć, czegokolwiek chciał. Poświęcał jej zbyt wiele uwagi, by w to uwierzyła. W odpowiedzi dalej traktowała go mieszkanką flirtu i szyderstwa.  
\- Byłaś niesamowita, Bellatriks. - Oddalali się całą grupą od świeżo powstałych zgliszczy, opuszczając miejsce ataku. Dogasający ogień, gryzący dym ściemniający powietrze i skrawki fruwającego popiołu tworzyły nierealną scenerię, nawet bez dłużej widocznych błysków zaklęć. - Jak tornado - komplementował ją Rudolf.  
\- Jak tornado? - powtórzyła.  
Kiwnął głową i powaga zniknęła z jego twarzy, zmieciona szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Dokładnie. Nieokiełznana siła destrukcji. Bezlitosna. Nie zostawiłaś im żadnych szans na ucieczkę.  
\- Hmm - mruknęła bez przekonania, choć spodobało jej się to porównanie. - Czyżbyś lubił perspektywę zostania zmiecionym?  
\- Czemu miałbym wejść ci w drogę? - zapytał. - Widzisz - zatoczył ręką koło - trzymam się z boku.  
Rzeczywiście, uznała Bellatriks, unikał konfrontacji. Nie było w tej myśli zbyt wiele jadu.

 **8**

\- Bellatriks, Rudolf, zbierzecie wszystkie potrzebne informacje i zaplanujecie atak. - Voldemort patrzył na nich wyczekująco.  
Pokłonili się, przyjmując zadanie. Bellatriks zacisnęła szczękę, ledwo się powstrzymując od protestów i nalegań. Mogłaby zająć się tym sama. Tylko z szacunku do czarnoksiężnika milcząco przełknęła swoje niezadowolenie.  
Nie hamowała się jednak, gdy próbowali we dwójkę ułożyć plan.  
\- Powinniśmy się upewnić, że aurorzy nie podejdą nas z tej strony. Jeśli pojawią się odpowiednio wcześnie, odetną nam drogę - mówił Rudolf, wskazując wąskie przejście na rozłożonym na stole planie.  
\- Niech spróbują. Żaden nie wróci.  
\- Wiesz, że na tym odcinku tunel może stosunkowo łatwo runąć, sprawdzaliśmy to. Wystarczy, że przetrzymają nas przez chwilę w miejscu i możemy nie zdołać się wydostać - przekonywał cierpliwie.  
Potrząsnęła głową z irytacją.  
\- Uciekniemy przez to samo sklepienie, które się nad nami otworzy. Nie widzę powodu, by wszystko zabezpieczać, to tak jakbyśmy sami przygotowywali dla siebie kryptę.  
Rudolf westchnął z rezygnacją i zgodził się zrobić jak chciała Bellatriks. A najbardziej pożądała chaosu i taki też był cel każdego kroku, który zamierzali podjąć.  
Tunel metra był węższy niż czarownica przewidywała, a podłoże bardziej zdradliwe. Podobało jej się tylko jak krew lśniła na torach, choć i to zniknęło, gdy wszystko przykryła sterta gruzu.  
Najpierw jednak wszystko wyglądało dużo bardziej kolorowo. Słychać było radość Śmierciożerców wśród rozpaczliwych wrzasków, szlochów, świstu klątw kierowanych na bezsilnych pasażerów i jęku giętego metalu, gdy któryś ze Śmierciożerców zechciał pokazać, dlaczego „nie warto zamykać się w takiej puszcze".  
Część grupy zaczęła się poruszać do przodu, zostawiając resztę przy wagonie. Rudolf czekał aż ostatni maruderzy skończyli torturować, gdy Bellatriks prowadziła rozradowaną kompanię do punktu, który wybrali na wykonanie kolejnego popisu destrukcji.  
Z pewnością mugole będą przerażeni, gdy nagle otworzy się pod nimi ziemia, myślała Bellatriks. Zatrzymała grupę niedaleko wybranego miejsca, nasłuchując. Czekała na pojawienie się aurorów, nad których głowami zamierzali roztrzaskać strop, a później przedrzeć się przez ich przerzedzone szeregi i w razie pojawienia się barier antyaportacyjnych, uciec na powierzchnię.  
W końcu z odnogi tunelu dotarł do niej dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. W kilku gestach kazała się przygotować Śmierciożercom za nią do ataku. Unieśli różdżki, ze słowami klątw na końcach języków.  
\- Confringo! - zaintonowała Bellatriks, gdy zobaczyli pierwszą figurę.  
Tunel rozjaśniły różnobarwne błyski, na chwilę oświetlając ich maski tak, że dziury na oczy zdawały się ziać pustką. Śmiercionośne słowa i zapach krwi szybko wypełniły ciasną przestrzeń, sprawiając, że stała się wręcz klaustrofobiczna.  
Bezlitosny atak nie pozwolił aurorom wydostać się do głównego tunelu. Utknęli na jego skraju, podczas gdy kolejni Śmierciożercy dołączali do walki.  
Kilku czarodziejów runęło na żwir skrępowanych lub spetryfikowanych, zanim reszta zrozumiała, że przeciwnik nacierał na nich nie z jednego, a z dwóch miejsc. Grupa aurorów podkradła się do nich z drugiego końca głównego tunelu.  
Bellatriks zmusiła się, by przerwać cruciatusa, posyłając bezwładną ofiarę na ścianę. Musieli się wydostać. Uniosła różdżkę w górę, zaczynając inkantację i uważnie śledząc ruch wokół, gotowa zrobić unik w razie potrzeby. Niemal czuła na swoich barkach ciężar podtrzymywany przez konstrukcję, tony ziemi, drutów i betonu składające się na londyńskie metro. Wrażenie zniknęło gwałtownie, gdy magia rozsadziła sklepienie, tworząc pokaźną szczelinę i sukcesywnie wyrywając kolejne kawały gruzu. Pył i kamienie zaczęły sypać się na ich głowy.  
Tracili wcześniej zyskaną przewagę, aurorzy zmieszali się ze Śmierciożercami w wirze walki. Rudolf zdołał ją znaleźć mimo wszechogarniającego chaosu. Potrafili rozpoznać swoje maski, tak samo jak innych czarodziejów z wewnętrznego kręgu. Zrozumieli się bez słów i z różdżki Rudolfa wydobył się huk sygnalizujący odwrót.  
Czarodziej chwycił Bellatriks za łokieć, zanim na powrót dołączyła do walki.  
\- Musimy zgarnąć rannych! - Musiał podnieść głos, by jego słowa nie zginęły między odgłosami walki.  
Zaczęli przeciskać się między walczącymi. Bellatriks co krok posyłała kolejne klątwy, gdy tylko mignęły jej odwrócone plecy przeciwników.  
\- Reducto! - syknęła, wykręcając się mocno i od razu, nie patrząc przed siebie, przesuwając się.  
Potknęła się o zalegające na ziemi ciało. Rudolf chwycił ją za ramię, pomagając jej odzyskać równowagę.  
\- Wezmę go - rzuciła, gdy dostrzegła, że przekrzywioną, zachlapaną krwią maskę na twarzy czarodzieja. Nie widziała żadnych wyraźnych urazów, które mogłaby znacząco pogorszyć, przesuwając go, więc machnęła różdżką. Bezwładne ciało poderwało się z ziemi. Chwyciła je zanim na powrót upadło, od razu obracając się i znikając.  
Zaraz potem rozległy się kolejne trzaski, aż pod ziemią nie został ani jeden żywy czarodziej.  
\- Wytłumaczcie mi, jak to się stało - zażądał Voldemort dużo później, gdy pozostali Śmierciożercy zostali już odesłani do domów lub znaleźli się pod opieką magomedyków.  
Dwójka odpowiedzialna za przeprowadzenia ataku klęczała przed nim, zmęczona i brudna, usiłując wytłumaczyć ilość rannych po ich stronie. Bellatriks czekała aż Rudolf wytknie jej winę, wypomni, że odrzuciła środki bezpieczeństwa na rzecz niczym nieskrępowanej masakry.  
Nic takiego się nie stało. Czarodziej cichym, monotonnym głosem zrelacjonował przebieg ataku, nie wspominając ani słowem o ich własnych błędach i niedopatrzeniach. W równie bezbarwny i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek śladów zaangażowania w opisywane wydarzenia sposób wytknął brak dyscypliny ich podwładnych, prawdopodobny przeciek informacji i niemożność lepszego poradzenia sobie z zaskakującą sytuacją.  
Bellatriks nie dodała zbyt wiele, trwając ze spuszczoną głową. Niedługo później zostali odesłani bez komentarza. Czarownica czuła się jeszcze gorzej, myśląc, że może w oczach uwielbionego przez nią czarnoksiężnika nie byli nawet warci reprymendy.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytała z pretensją, gdy znaleźli się w pewnej odległości od kwater.  
Rudolf odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- Co takiego?  
Zatrzymali się na środku drogi. Zmęczenie było widoczne na ich twarzach. Bellatriks nie chciała jednak odpuścić.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że to ja naraziłam nas dzisiaj na klęskę. Po co? Co z tego masz? - zażądała z rosnącą złością. Nie była racjonalna i nie potrzebowała tłumaczyć się przed sobą z chęci wywołania walki.  
\- Nie miałem powodu, by cię pogrążać - mruknął Rudolf.  
W następnej chwili miał różdżkę przy gardle.  
\- Nie życzę ci źle, choć z jakiegoś powodu nie może to do ciebie dotrzeć - dodał czarodziej.  
\- Nie życzysz mi źle?!  
\- Nie życzę!  
\- Myślisz, że nagle uwierzę w niczym niepoparte zapewnienia? Uśmieszki, komplementy? - Wywinęła górną wargę w grymasie. - Nie wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć - syknęła - ale na pewno nic, co mi pomoże. Znam was zbyt dobrze.  
– O co ci chodzi? Może ty mi to wytłumaczysz? - odparł Rudolf. W jego głosie zabrzmiała frustracja. - Bo jak na razie nie wiem, o co to wszystko się rozchodzi!  
\- Znam was. Pewnie też chciałbyś pokazać mi, gdzie moje miejsce, co?  
Odsunęła się płynnie o kilka kroków, nie opuszczając różdżki. Rudolf, zdezorientowany nagłym obrotem sytuacji, ledwo zdążył wyszarpnąć własną, zanim Bellatriks uderzyła. Szybkim, ledwo dostrzegalnym ruchem posłała klątwę w jego stronę. Uskoczył, gdy tylko zobaczył błysk, wpadając w zarośla. Szybko przywołał tarczę, chroniąc się przed kolejną.  
\- Może jak Mulciber, hmm? - zawołała Bellatriks, wściekła i drwiąca. Zaśmiała się gorzko między kolejnymi atakami. - To o tym myślisz, gdy się wiecznie na mnie gapisz?  
Rudolf aż otworzył oczy szerzej ze zdziwienia. Niemal dostał kolejną klątwą, ledwo dając radę się wykręcić, wpadając przy tym piętą w dziurę w ziemi i tracąc na chwilę równowagę.  
W atakach Bellatriks nie było zwyczajowej radości, wirowania i śmiechu, przez które wyglądała podczas walk jakby tańczyła. Bardziej przypominała wściekłą kobrę, zdeterminowaną, by celnym ukąszeniem pokonać przeciwnika bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki, zanurzyć kły w ciele wielokrotnie tylko po to, by upewnić się, że już nie wstanie.  
\- Zwariowałaś! - wrzasnął, upadając na ziemię i natychmiast przekręcając się jak najdalej aż w końcu zatrzymał się i skulił, kucając nisko. Zarośla w miejscu, z którego dopiero co się odsunął płonęły. - Zupełnie ci odbiło!  
Nie odpowiedziała mu i kolejne zaklęcia przeszyły powietrze. Rudolf zerwał się z ziemi, unikając uderzenia i posyłając serię czarów wiążących w stronę Bellatriks.  
\- Skąd wzięłaś taki popaprany pomysł? - zawołał. - Chciałem cię zaprosić na głupią kawę, choć pewnie próbowałabyś mnie otruć dla żartu! Daleko mi do Mulcibera!  
Prychnęła drwiąco. Czerwony promień cruciatusa prawie trafił Rudolfa w bok. Czarodziej zaangażował się bardziej w atak, żywo uskakując, nie tracąc czasu na tarcze i gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, posyłając kolejne zaklęcia.  
Zbliżył się, zorientowała się Bellatriks i machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że piach między nimi obrócił się w szklane, paląco gorące macki, które natychmiast wystrzeliły by schwytać i opleść kostki Rudolfa.  
Skoczył do przodu, unikając pierwszego ataku i odpowiadając własnymi czarami. Bellatriks zawirowała, unikając wszystkich i płynnie przechodząc do ofensywy. Klątwa oślepiająca była niemal tak znajoma jak niewybaczalne.  
\- Nie wiem... - zaczął Rudolf, ale musiał urwać, by nie zostać trafionym. - Skąd pomysł, że chciałbym cię upokorzyć! - Klątwa paląca trafiła go w ramię, zostawiając za sobą wściekle czerwoną pręgę i swąd palonego mięsa w powietrzu.  
\- Crucio! - zawołała Bellatriks i klątwa w końcu ugodziła swojego przeciwnika w pierś.  
Zawył i czarownica zaczęła się śmiać, choć nie czuła ani odrobiny radości. Dźwięk zamarł, gdy poczuła, jak coś zaciska się wokół jej ramion. Szarpnęła się do przodu, wykręcając się do tyłu, by zobaczyć, co ją zaatakowało. Nie zdołała, została gwałtownie pociągnięta do tyłu i przeciągnięta dobre dwa metry, zanim, wykręcając nadgarstek do tyłu, zdołała zapalić cokolwiek to było.  
W tym czasie tortura przestała działać na Rudolfa i uwolniony spod klątwy mężczyzna nadrobił stracony dystans. Bellatriks uniosła różdżkę, zaczynając już wymawiać inkantację, gdy skoczył, chwytając ją za nadgarstki i przygniatając do ziemi. Różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni. Natychmiast zaczęła macać ziemię, szarpiąc się i wijąc, próbując się uwolnić i wyczuć swoją broń. Nie mogła ruszyć jednak rękami bardziej niż kilka centymetrów.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie wreszcie! - warknął Rudolf.  
Bellatriks spojrzała na niego, nagle przepełnioną dziką paniką, nie mogąc się ruszyć, czując nad sobą ciężar i ciepło jego ciała. Widząc z bliska jego twarz, kroplę potu toczącą się po nosie, kosmyki włosów posklejane wilgocią i pyłem z tunelu metra.  
Zaklęła, nie słuchając już w ogóle, co do niej mówił.  
Długie minuty później uświadomiła sobie, że nie zrobił nic poza trzymaniem jej na ziemi.  
\- Złaź ze mnie! - wrzasnęła, zaraz dodając do żądania stek wyzwisk i przekleństw.  
\- Zejdę - zapewnił spokojnie mężczyzna - jak przestaniesz zachowywać się niedorzecznie. - W odpowiedzi został spiorunowany wzrokiem. - Słuchasz mnie teraz? Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś przekonana, że mam coś przeciwko tobie, ale jest zupełnie na odwrót. - Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby ważąc słowa. Bellatriks leżała nieruchomo, wciąż dysząc z wysiłku.  
Wydrapałaby mu oczy, gdyby tylko na chwilę rozluźnił chwyt.  
\- Zawsze cię podziwiałem - mruknął Rudolf. - I pocałowałbym cię, gdybym nie wiedział, że odgryzłabyś mi za to język... I byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś chociaż przez chwilę przestała zakładać, że wszyscy mamy coś przeciwko tobie. Albo chociaż zrozumiała, że powiesiłbym każdego, kto by cię obraził, o ile byś mnie nie ubiegła - mówił.  
Milczała, wpatrując się w płonące zarośla zamiast w jego twarz, bardziej upokorzona przegraną niż swoim wybuchem. Nie chciała widzieć jego szczerości. Słyszeć ją w jego głosie było wystarczająco przykro.

 **9**

\- Jak się nazywasz młodzieńcze? - zapytała Cassiopeia.  
\- Rudolf Lestrange, madam.


End file.
